User blog:Sir Joseph Grey/Addressing the Recent Changes
Hello, as many of you know, I’ve been gone recently due to the death of my Great Uncle. I am now - for the most part - back active again, and ready to contribute to these new changes we’re starting. However, there are a few issues. New Games, ASA, and the New Policies Admin Seal of Approval I originally supported the ASA, but now that it has been put into action, I see that it does more harm than good. Requiring only ONE Admin/Mod to accept implementing new games is not right. After seeing “Pajama Sam” (which the user who requested in stated in chat that he had no idea what it was about) being passed, I feel the urge to have the ASA repealed. Thus, I believe that it should take a Community Vote to implement new games, and until then, we should revert to using the original games that were passed by Community Vote. New Games We’ve gone from 1 game, to four, to 25. This really isn’t needed, considering we only have like 30 active users. For a game to be implemented, more than 5 people should be playing it. We have games nobody has ever heard of, getting the “Admin Seal of Approval”, and being legalised. For now, I say we should allow Minecraft, Assassin’s Creed, Elder Scrolls, and, of course, POTCO. All other games should require a Community Vote. New Policies We need to keep a strong stance against sexual themes, and profanity. If we start allowing swearing in Chat, so be it - hopefully it won’t, but whatever - however, on the Wiki itself, people under the age of 13 can read it, and I don’t want to see any of the “bad” words posted there. Future Changes Name Change Obviously, we need a name change. Some users are requesting names including “pirate” in them, but frankly that doesn’t make sense, considering we need to have a name that shows our entire games, not just a select two or three. User:Lord Andrew Mallace came up with a great idea in chat today, “Gamers Fanon Wiki”, which has an open URL of “gamersfanon.wikia.com”. I believe this title could suit our needs. Background Change I’m going to refer to the wiki that shall not be named on their background. We need to make one similar, to them, in the sense that it has all games recognized by us on it. Anything else with cosmetics I’m open for ideas. Conclusion On the bright side, a promotion request has gone up for David, and I see him as the best fit for our next President. I urge everyone to support him, as he is a very mature user, capable of handling the Wiki’s affairs. I’m going to restart Venables & Wellington Entertainment which may help boost activity. In general, we’ve emerged from our darker ages stronger, and ready to progress. Of course, this is only my opinions. All others are welcomed in the comments. Thank you for reading. Sincerely, ÇŔΘ$$฿ΘŃΣ$ Category:Blog posts